The present invention relates to a logic training board assembly, particularly concerning an improved breadboard, each element of which can be connected as an assembly according the user's needs by a plurality of dovetail protrusions and recesses and each board of which providing a plurality of circular terminal slots which are convenient for inserting DIP IC pins or other electronic elements even across the connecting portion of each board to save space in practical use.
Many of the known designs of breadboard used today for electronic circuit designers or for students use in electronic lab for logic training purposes, are designed with an arrangement such that each breadboard unit provides a plurality of square shaped terminal slots and a plurality of rounded protrusions and recesses for being connected into an assembly.
Rounded protrusions and recesses used for connecting each unit have the disadvantage that they detach easily from each other if a long series of units is connected to form an assembly. This inconveniences the users in practical use.
In addition, according to medical reports, the plurality of square shaped terminal slots can easily tire the user's eyes and harms the eyesight if he looks at them for a long period of time during his design work with the breadboard.
In the connecting portion of two breadboards, the distance from the terminal slots located along the border of one breadboard to the terminal slots of another, adjacent breadboard is such it is impossible to insert DIP IC pins across it, wasting space in the breadboard assembly.